


This is important, Nico-chan, so please don't interrupt!

by PanaAndRice



Series: Friendshipping [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bread, Fluff, Gen, Lots of Food, Platonic RinPana, Ramen, hehe, rice, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanaAndRice/pseuds/PanaAndRice
Summary: Hanayo and Rin debate about whether rice or ramen is better. Shenanigans ensue.





	This is important, Nico-chan, so please don't interrupt!

"But Kayo-chin!" Rin pouted. "Ramen is _obviously_ the better choice, nya! There are so many different types and combinations... just thinking about it is making me drool, nya!"

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo said very sternly, a serious expression on her face. "Just because there are many different types of ramen doesn't mean it's better! If that's your argument, then the same thing applies to rice! There are many different sorts and each has its own unique flavour and aftertaste! Not only that, but they can also be cooked in many different ways!'

"Well, I still like ramen better, nya." Rin giggled, leaning over the table in the clubroom and sticking out her tongue, slumping over exaggeratedly. "You know so much about rice, Kayo-chin! Hehe, Kayo-chin's so clever, nya!"

"Ehehe... I'm just interested... about rice..." Hanayo blushed, but just then something ginger and fast barrelled into the room.

"Eh?! You were having a debate about food without me?" Honoka asked. "I'll show you! Bread is obviously the better choice! It comes in sweet, salty, sour and spicy! You can have it with toppings, you can eat it whole or sliced..."

"Hey! If you're talking like that, then tomatoes should be an option!" Maki stormed into the room. "They come in different sizes, and depending on the way you cook them they go well with everything!"

"Nico-chan! Choose, nya!" Rin pleaded the third-year, who simply watched the whole scene with an incredulous look. "Which do you think is best?"

"You guys are all weirdos." Nico muttered, sighing, before adding- "But if I have to choose, then strawberries are obviously so much better!"


End file.
